This Kiss
by Holz9364
Summary: Set after the Chameleon Episode. Duke wonders how Nathan knew Audrey wasn't Audrey by kissing her...and Audrey questions Nathan on the subject.


**This Kiss**

_**A/N - Set after the chameleon episode! I just watched it in the UK and wow! Best episode so far! I loved the scene where they were trying to wake up Audrey with Duke at one end and Nathan at the other both so worried! It just shows how much they both care about her!**_

_**So this is really just a little bit added onto the end of that episode. Continuing Audrey's chat with Duke…and then a little chat with Nathan too ;D**_

_**

* * *

**_

"How did he know it was you?" Duke asked suddenly, looking into Audrey's eyes.

"I don't know." Audrey replied honestly, "Nathan doesn't really know me that well."

Duke was frowning a little at her, "He must have known how you kiss." This remark caused Audrey's eyes to snap up in shock, "What did you just say?"

Dukes frown was even deeper now, was she playing dumb or did she really have no idea?, "Well Nathan kissed you and then decided that you weren't, well…you."

Audrey's wide eyes stared blankly at Duke for a moment, "Uhh, but I've never kissed Nathan so how would he know if it was me from kissing me?" She asked, her cheeks a little pink, but she did seem genuinely confused, shocked and a little weirded out.

"I think that's something you need to ask Nathan." Duke admitted, sighing Audrey nodded, "Yeah, I think I will."

* * *

When Nathans doorbell rang he knew exactly who it was, he walked to the door slowly, why would she be here? She hardly ever made personal calls to his door…

When Nathan opened the door it was to a very angry looking Audrey, standing in the doorstep with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked and immediately Nathan cringed, he looked at her for a moment and she studied his gaze, trying to analyse his thoughts.

"Why don't you come in." Nathan said, breaking the ice and ushering Audrey into his apartment. When they were standing in the living room away from prying ears and eyes Nathan decided it was safe to speak, to tell her his 'secret' about her.

"I needed to kiss you to know if it was the real you." He began, but before he said anymore Audrey interrupted, "How would kissing me tell you anything? You've never kissed me before so-"

Nathan held up a hand to stop her, "Let me finish." He said and Audrey glanced at him sheepishly.

Looking more than a little apprehensive Nathan said, "Lately I've been able to feel your touch, no one else's just yours so I kissed you and I felt nothing, therefore I knew you were the chameleon and I shot you."

Audrey's eyes widened, it was so much to take in, "You can feel my touch?" She asked, Nathan nodded, unable to look at her, "Since when?"

"After Jess left, when you kissed me on the cheek." Nathan admitted, Audrey was amazed, she placed her hand on his cheek, "So you can feel that?" She asked, Nathan nodded.

"Why me and no one else?" Audrey asked, not moving her hand from his face.

"I don't know." Nathan replied honestly.

"Didn't the others wonder how you knew after kissing me?" Audrey then asked, moving her hand away from his cheek, Nathan actually missed the contact.

"I think all they really cared about was getting you out alive." Nathan said honestly, "I don't think I've ever seen Duke that worried about anything other than money."

Audrey sighed, "Its so scary that so many innocent people could have died because of the chameleon."

"At least we know he's dead now." Nathan said, on an up note.

"Yeah that's true. Although I can now say my first birthday in Haven is one I will remember for a long time." Audrey chuckled, Nathan smiled, "Never an ordinary day in Haven." He said lightly.

"No, there isn't." Audrey agreed, but with a lot more worry in her tone than Nathan. Every day the troubles got scarier and more dangerous, how much longer would they be able to cope?

_**

* * *

The End.**_

_**A/N - Just a little post episode fic! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! xxx**_


End file.
